


Mistletoe

by rambleonmywaywarddaughter



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Damon - Freeform, Damon Salvatore - Freeform, Domestic Damon Salvatore, Domestic Fluff, Elena - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Mistletoe, Mystic Falls, elena salvatore - Freeform, holiday decorating, the vampire diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambleonmywaywarddaughter/pseuds/rambleonmywaywarddaughter
Summary: You and Damon decorate for the Holidays
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/You
Kudos: 43





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Damon Salvatore/Reader  
> Word Count: 367  
> Prompt: Scrooge  
> Summary: You and Damon decorate for the Holidays  
> Warnings: Fluff, Insecurities

“Quit smirking at me, I’m serious!” You glared and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. 

“I’m not smirking!” He said as a corner of his mouth lifted.

“Well, stop laughing at me,” you crossed your arms in front of your chest and pouted back at him.

“I’m not laughing.”

Exasperated you stomped your foot and clenched your hands at your side, “Well quit whatever it is you’re doing.”

He rolled his eyes as he wrapped the rest of the garland in his hands around the stair banister. “You said and I quote, ‘Don’t be such a Scrooge, Damon.” 

You huffed, the breath of air moving your hair out of your eyes.

“This is me with a cheery disposition; A ray of sunshine in the midst of bleakness. Don’t put a cloud over my sunshine,” he said picking up a piece of mistletoe and walking towards you. 

“It’s an excuse to laugh at me,” you muttered and tugged at your skirt self consciously. The bells at the end of your elf hat jingled loudly. 

“RAIN CLOUD!” Damon exclaimed as he stopped in front of you. 

He stepped as close to you as possible which forced you to tilt your head back and look up at him as a pout covered your lips. 

He reached out and placed his pointer finger under your chin while his thumb rested against your chin and bottom lip.

“Don’t pout, Little One,” he soothed you and ran his thumb across your bottom lip. “Look,” he tilted your head back more and your eyes focused on the mistletoe that dangled from his fingertips over your heads. 

A smile began to lift your lips as you focused your gaze back on Damon’s blue eyes. His eyes crinkled with a smile as his trademark smirk formed on his lips.

“I would never laugh at you, but with you,” he wrapped his free arm around your waist and pulled you against him. Your hands rested against his chest as you smiled.

“Thank you for helping me decorate for the Holidays,” a smirk flitted across your lips, “Scrooge.” 

A mock look of hurt creased his features before he leaned forward and pecked your lips, “Any time, Y/N.”


End file.
